knight_online_worldfandomcom-20200214-history
Chaos Dungeon
The Chaos Dungeon is an instanced PvP deathmatch event that is available to any level, where equipment and skillsets are made uniform to offer an even ground to all competitors. Entry At certain times during the day, a Chaos Dungeon popup will appear, allowing the players to press a 'join' button, so they later can be teleported after 10 minutes into 18-man instances. Unlike other instanced events however, you require a Map of Chaos to join, available at any White Shadow NPC. Only one Map of Chaos can be acquired per day, with the option to purchase more from the Power-Up Store. Rules Once the registration window timer reaches 0, players get teleported to a special instanced map where every user shares the same character model and name, with the goal of having identities concealed at the time of battle. The names, however, remain visible in the kill feed chat window. The event consists in getting the most amount of kills out of a group of 18 participants. Every player will have a character with the same skillset, 10,000 health and the ability to grab power-ups scattered throughout the arena. These powerups are not randomized - they will grant you 1 out of 3 possible abilities depending on your position in the kill leaderboard (accessible when pressing ALT). When you get teleported inside, there's a 1 minute preparation time where every player is immune to damage from other participants. During this time you can pick up power ups however. When the match properly starts is when chaos ensues. You only get kill credit by inflicting the last hit on an enemy player, so kill-stealing is highly encouraged and a must in order to come out victorious. Victory The match ends after 20 minutes, as soon as the timer hits 0:00, you won't be able to inflict any more damage to any player and the top 25% players will be crowned with the best rewards, while the rest will receive lower tier prices. Skills Every player has the same abilities upon entering the Chaos Dungeon. It should be noted that not every skill is equipped on your skill bar for your first Chaos Dungeon run. Open up the skill menu (K) and equip the leftover abilities. * Only available through power-ups. The Arena The Chaos Dungeon arena is unique in having traps that inflict 5000 damage if you touch them. There are no suicide negative point penalty, so dying to these traps is encouraged in order to deny points to your enemies. Rewards The top 25% of the leaderboard will receive a Blue Treasure Chest, a Voucher of Oracle, and an Emblem of Chaos. The following 25% will receive a Green Treasure Chest and an Emblem of Chaos. The last 25% will receive a Red Treasure chest and an Emblem of Chaos. The bottom 25% will only receive an Emblem of Chaos. As for the EXP reward, it is awarded based on the number of kills you score. 40 kills and up will give you the maximum amount, which is 7 million EXP. Lower kills than 40 will decrease that value depending on how many kills you are missing. Having a Premium service will make you cap the EXP amount at 20 kills, not needing to reach 40. Strategy The Chaos Dungeon is an even simpler event compared to BDW, because there's no teamplay involved. Kill and be killed anyway, because death count is largely irrelevant other than to fix tie breaks, but those rarely happen. Each time you respawn, your goal should be to get as many kills as possible while avoiding putting yourself in a place where people can easily focus fire you. Achievements Chaos Dungeon has a hefty amount of achievements, though none of them are particularly noteworthy outside the easily attainable 14 Intelligence bonus. TBA Category:Events